Ender plays game of love
by xXxXxBlackRavenWolfxXxXx
Summary: Ender is friends with bean, but then he isn't anymore! Read the action packed story to find out why!


Ender's Boyfriend

Once apon time their was a boy name ender. He was a battle school warrior and he was really good at fighting and thinking of ways to fight. He one day was fighting the bugger. He killed it, but then felt sad that he killed it because it turns out that bugger was acutally frend and not enemy , and that bugger are smart and know how to communicate with machines. When ender finished killing Bugger, he went back to battle school locker bay, and was sad by himself. He was wearing eye shadow and a band t shirt for blink 182 and skinny jeans. He looked so cool.

Across the locker bay was boy named chris. Chris was eyeing ender greedilly. All of a sudden Bean walked over to ender. Bean say "

Hey ender, how was killing Bugger?" Ender response "

It make me sad because after I kill bugger I discover bugger was acutally good guys and they didn't think that we would mind them attacking earth because we aren't as smart as them. "

Bean, chuckled with sadness, say "Oh yes. That is quite sad. Well at least you still have egg or something at the end .""This is true" announced Ender sedaciously, with great chagrin.

Chris was still looking during this whole conversation and decided to walk over and say hi. He was so nervous his palms were sweatier than a waterfall. He strode over to ender and communicated "Hello ender, My name chris. You are really cool looking. Do you want to go get space coffee sometime?" Bean was so jelous he said "No, ender is my friend, I get space coffee, with him, _and_ go to the battle movies" Ender chimed in "No bean, you stupid, I go with chris, because he is so much cooler than you. And has a good taste in music like Bruno mars and Mayday parade. I love that band."

Chris smiled with a happiness.

They later went to get space coffee at the space starbucks and was talking and laughing and having good time together with eachother. Ender asked "Chris, where have you been all of my life. You are such a better person than bean. In a world where I feel like I can have no friends, you are my friend. I wish I could show you, how much I feel friends toward you, bro".

Chris nervously says "well there is one way…" He put his space coffee down.

Ender shivered aggressively. He and ender locked eyes. They both knew.

Bean suddenly burst through the door. His room was empty. He sat on his bed and started to cry. He was so sad ender wouldn't be his friend. Well he'd sure show ender. He got his magical computer thing that he could play games on or something and decided to play a game. He massaged Bono and say "hey guy. Wanna be friend?" bono's Spanish anger kicked in "no. I hate you. Your short. I want to be friend with cHris and not you

Bean decide to beat up chris in the shower room.

When chris and ender finish whith space coffees, they come home and exercise together. Ender did squat thrusts, which really showed off his pretty legs. Chris did push ups in zero gravity room. They smiled at ender. They really worked up a sweat! so they both took a space shower.

Back on earth, Chris and ender's sister weas knew eachother from when ender and chris was sent off to battle school. When they saw eachother in the crowd they became friend. Now they are sad together. Chris' sister, Christine was a super pretty goth kid. She had pink hair that really complimented her eyes, which were also pink, and she was wearing a my chem tshirt because she really liked that band. As she was sad she listend to music she was listening too Deathcab for cutie. I sure wish he would follow me into the dark" she said. Valentine used to be a stupid prep kid, but since she met Christine she also became cool. She was only scene because she liked BoTDF but she was still aliright. Anyway, so they were crying and sad because that's what cool kids are. Christine bellowed to valentine, "hey" wanna make some political posts on some forums?" Valentine, with a tear in her eye, said through her teeth demonstrably "okay".

They did.

Back on battle school Ender was naked in other room and chris was taking shower. While he had soap in hand bean burst through the portal to the shower room. Bean orated "Chris! You make me feel sad because you take my friend ender! I want him to be my friend, because he killed buggers and is really cool at killing the Bugger but not as cool as you because you are even cooler than ender, but I still like ender better and want him to be my friend. I want to be get space coffee with him. AND NOT YOU. " Bean leaped and clawed like a badger. Chris cried out in pain, but took the sop and threw it in bean eye. When bean scremed ender heard and burst throughthe door. He announce: " the beans are out of the bag now! Or you spilled the cats,." ! (haha good 1 mary! I told you I'd use it! BVBGals 5ever!)

Bean, defetedly sat in the corner of the shower. He pulled the soap from his eyes. On his computer, he received new message from Bonzo. It was dripping with Spanish rage. It say "Hola, your still short, and have no friend. Adios!". Bean read it using the ansible. So he read it instantly. He became sad and did cry in shower.

N-der looked at bean. They stated"bean, you don't need to be sad. All is okay, now we can be friend" been looke down, emberessed. He decide to take shower too so they could all feel clensed of sin. He was as wet as Antarctica.

They all hugged

EPLOGUE

When ender return to earth all the bugger are dead. No one like him. He became saddened by sadness. He was as lonely as a fish in a sea with no fish in it, and like only an octopus or maybe two sharks". When he return he go to visit chris at chris' house. At chris's house he saw Christine. He whisper aloud"you are much prettier than Chris, I can see where he got his looks from, Except you are cool and pretty because you are goth, and becase you like BVB which is best band. If someone doesn't like bvb it's probably because they are morally bankrupt, like my dad says democrats are"

"I couldn't agree more"said.

After dinner, ender and Christine decide to go see space movie. It was christines favorite, wearwolf movie. After the movie, Christine and ender get icecream. Christine said"ender, where have you been all my life?"

Ender response"space".

Ender started speaking to dead Bugger

They got married

The end


End file.
